Khione's Daughter: Following the Path of Silena
by Awesome as Annabeth
Summary: She looked at me, with fear in her eyes. Then her face showed that she realized who I am, and her face reveals her shock and hurt. But it was too late. I've done what I had to do, and nothing can reverse it. My mother Khione would be proud of me.
1. How I Met My Mother

**Hi guys! I hope you'll enjoy this, and I hope I have enough ideas to keep this going! Read and Review please!**

* * *

Snow falls from the grey sky, leaving me shivering and very cold. But I don't mind the cold. In fact, I find it quite refreshing. I walk around in circles, waiting for my mother to pick me up. Step-mother. My name is Valda Desoe and I'm an adopted child. My mother mother 'died' giving me birth, and my father never wanted me. He put me in an orphanage, then left. I've been adopted my a woman named Felicity, and I've lived with her for my whole life. School just ended, but she still hadn't come yet. Just when I'm about to walk home, a lady with black hair and unnatural white skin (like mine) comes over to me.

"Hello Valda."

"How do you know my name?" She laughs, which makes me nervous.

"Oh Valda, don't you know who I am?"

"No, I don't. I should be going, even though I'd love to stay in the snow."

"Ah, that's perfect. But no, you must come with me this instance."

"But why? I'm not allowed to talk to strangers."

"I am no stranger. If I must, I will tell you my name."

"I doubt you telling me your name will clear up anything. I would recognize you, but you look like...me."

"Of course I do. Now, don't make this harder than it has to be. Come with me, or I shall force you to." I think over it, and how my self defense moves are. Before I could say anything, there's a blizzard surrounding the woman and I, and I soon pass out.

* * *

When I wake up, I'm in a room, that's reflecting light EVERYWHERE. The first thing that comes to my head is _Oh my gods I'm in the diamond castle. _But when I look closer, it's not diamonds I see. It's ice. I get up, but my arms are incredibly achy. Someone enters the room, and it turns out to be that woman who showed up at my school.

"Are you okay? I need you to be okay."

"My arms hurt, but other...wait, who are you again?"

"Do not worry about me. You're fine?"

"How should I know if I should trust you?" She takes a deep breath, as if to calm herself down, then answers me.

"If I were evil, I'd leave you there in the cold to catch hypothermia and die. But I didn't, did I?" She replies, sickly sweet.

"I guess I could trust you. But not that much. I'm feeling fine, except for my arms..."

"Good. That's good."

"Who are you? Answer me this time, or else I won't cooperate." She takes another deep breath, then answers my question.

"My name is Khione. I am your mother."

* * *

**How was that? I'll try to update, but I've got other stories to do. Read them! And don't forget to review! Until we meet again! :D :D :D**


	2. How I Get to Camp Half-Blood

**Hi guys! Please please PLEASE review. I'd so totally love it. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Thanks for all your support. 2 reviews already! Thanks! Replies to all your reviews:**

**Aprilicity-Thanks! I have a few ideas for powers...  
Remember Silena's path too. HINT HINT. Now can you predict something? :)**

**Goddess of Stories- Even if you do come over, I might not give away the ending. I might change it. I write to my hearts content anyways, so I may surprise you, and YOU MAY HATE ME. Well, maybe, or maybe not... :P**

* * *

I'm so shocked, I don't think I could talk. But I manage it.

"Really? Where were you? I've been having the WORST time of my life, and NOW you show up? How do I even know you're my real mother?" I say, my voice dripping with anger.

"My dear, as a goddess, I have special duties to fulfill. I couldn't stay with you. As much as I wanted to stay with you, I had to leave. I'm so sorry. Haven't you noticed you could see and do things other children can't do?" I considered this, thinking of what she said. I remember when a boy named Erik pushed me down, and the next thing I knew, he was frozen. He was frozen to the spot, with a light layer of frost. Not frozen solid. I also remember when there was a test I forgot to study for, there was a blizzard, and school was cancelled. It was in _summer._ Kh- My mother must've read my mind, because she replied, using my thoughts as proof. Now my Language teacher is rubbing off on me. Proof...

"See? _You _made that blizzard. _You _froze that...boy. _You _are my daughter. But come, let's not talk about that. There's something you must know. We are at war. The gods are trying to overthrow Mother Nature herself." My eyes widen. Mother Nature? Isn't she like, the protagonist in this? **(Protagonist is the good guy, if you don't know that term. And antagonist is the evil guy. Just letting you know.)**

"Mother, that's terrible!" I say. She nods her head.

"I know. We must defeat them. That's where you come in. You will infiltrate a camp called Camp Half-Blood. They're going to make plans there, and you have to IM me them, do you understand?"

"What's an IM?"

"I'll teach you later. We'll discuss the details later. First you must rest." She puts me to bed, and I fall asleep instantly. But before that, I hear six words before I fully drift away.

_"Do not fail me my daughter." _

* * *

"Wake up! We don't have that much time. Valda Flurray Desoe, get up this instance!" My feet tingle with cold, but it feels pleasant. Then it gets so cold, it starts to burn. I quickly get up, and I feel better.

"Mom! Seriously!?"

""You weren't getting up. Take that as a lesson. Come, we have to discuss our plan." She walks quickly, and I run after her. About halfway through the fast pace walking, I remembered I didn't get ready.

"Err, you know I didn't get ready?"

"This is more important. Eat this, and you'll be fine." She throws me an ice cube, and I eat it. There's a small storm surrounding me, then as it starts, it stops. I look at myself an gasp. I'm in a blue dress that looks like it was weaved from snow, with a small frosty cape. **(Just picture Elsa's dress from the movie _Frozen. _That's what her dress looks like, except the cape's a bit smaller.)** I look at a nearby wall, and I see my cyan blue eyes are brighter than usual. I'm wearing a bit of lip gloss, but not much. Other than that, I'm wearing no makeup. My brownish blackish hair's wavy, then curls at the end. I find myself staring at myself, so I quickly snap out of it and follow Khione. I run up to her, but then she suddenly stops. I nearly bump into her, but I luckily stop myself in time.

"Valda, are you ready for your task?"

"Yes Mother."

"Then go inside, and get ready." I walk inside, and I see a lady with a dirt dress. I wonder who she is, but then she talks to me.

_"Valda. Valda Flurray Desoe. Are you here to help me?"_ Her voice is sleepy, like she's talking in her sleep. Her eyes are closed.

"W-who are you?" I ask, trembling.

_"I am Gaea, Mother Nature."_

"Mother Nature! I indeed will help you! Why would someone try to overpower Mother Nature? You are the good guy, right?"

_"Of course I am. Now, you must pretend you are a mortal, who doesn't know anything about Greek Mythology. Can you do that?"_

"Of course. Playing dumb. My specialty." She grins, and continues.

_"Perfect. You must find out what the camp is planning, then tell us their plan. If this works, we'll win this war, and you'll be rewarded."_

"Reward? You're actually gonna reward me? Just for..." My voice falters, as I realize who I'm actually going to be. I am going to be a spy.

_"My dear, this is the good type. This for the greater good. Do you trust me?"_

"I...I do trust you. Is there anything else I must do?"

_"No. What you're going to do is enough. I'd like to ask you to do more, but you must first prove you can do this small task. Then I'll give you your next task."_

"I won't let you down. I'll try my best."

_"I hope to see big things." _She dissolves, and my mother enters.

"Come. You have to leave." She takes my arm. She creates a blizzard,and it swirls around me. I close my eyes, and when I open them, I find myself in a dark alley. I'm wearing jeans and a t-shirt that says _Winter__ Rulez!_ with a huge snowflake behind it. I walk out of the alley, and look around. I can't tell where I am, but I walk around. Suddenly, a huge dog appears out of nowhere, and tries to attack me. What a great way to start off the day!

"AHHH! Bad doggie, bad! Go away! Pick on someone your own size, like a rhinoceros!" It still tries to attack me, and I try Plan B: Run away.

"I SAID TO GO AWAY! Can't anyone help me?" I scream. It (let's just call it Jake) leaps onto me, and I fall. Before I blackout, I see a boy with black hair, and stunning green eyes.

* * *

When I open my eyes, I'm flooded with light. I blink a few times, and I hear a relieved sigh.

"H-h-hello? W-where am I?" I ask to nobody in particular. But someone answers.

"You're safe now, let's just leave it there. What's your name?" The person asks me.

"Valda. Valda Desoe." I say. I try to focus, and I see the same boy with black hair and stunning green eyes. My eyes widen with realization.

"Hey, you're that guy who...who...err..."

"Who saved you? Yeah, that's me. My name is Percy Jackson."

"Hey there. Now, where am I exactly?" I sit up, looking at him.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood."

* * *

**So how was that chapter? Good? Bad? Meh? If I made any PJO/grammatical mistakes, SORRY! I hope you enjoy this, and please REVIEW!**


	3. Playing Dumb (Worst Thing Ever)

**I am so sorry for not updating! I really have no excuse, since it's March Break. But yesterday I went to the CN Tower (total bucket of awesome sauce) and today I went to the Toronto Zoo. In case you're wondering, I live in Canada. Anywho, here's the update! But I've got sad news: I'm really not digging this fanfic. I don't know if I should continue this, and I want to focus on my HG/PJO crossover (if you haven't seen it, PLEASE READ IT!) and I don't have any ideas for this. I'm sorry, but I have no idea what do do with this. Anyways, read on! :D I updated just for YOU. I was going to do 'The Rising of Something Unbelievable' (another PJO fanfic, please check it out!) but I decided to do this. So what are you waiting for? Oh and one more thing:  
REVIEW!**

**Goddess of Stories: Thank you! I dunno if I'm continuing this, but thanks for favouriting this. :D**

* * *

"Camp Half-Blood? What's that?" I ask. I hate playing dumb, it makes me sound so stupid.

"Camp Half-Blood is for...what you could say special people." He replies.

"Special people? Are you talking about an asylum? I am not crazy, no matter how many stupid arrogant idiots say-" I say, and I start to hyperventilate. I'm acting of course, but it still works.

"No! How do I explain this?" He takes a deep breath, and continues.

"Do you know about Greek Mythology, right?" He asks slowly. I nod, and I stop hyperventilating.

"Well, they're real. And sometimes they come down to Earth and have children with mortals. They're called demigods. And-"

"And you're saying I'm a demigod?" I interrupt. He nods, and I try to make myself pale. I think it worked, because he "tries" to reassure me. Notice how I say try, since I'm already past that stage.

"Don't panic! You're not the only one. I'm a son of Poseidon." He says quickly.

"Poseidon...like the one from the Big Three?" I ask. He nods, and I lean back on my bed. Did I mention I was in a hospital? Well I was, and I'm in a bed.

"So who's my godly parent?" I ask, playing dumb again.

"Well, do you have a missing parent?" He asks politely.

"Well, my mom left when I was really little..." I say, trailing off.

"So most likely your godly parent is a goddess. Until she claims you, you stay in the Hermes Cabin." He says.

"Oh. Err...where is that?"

He laughs, and I narrow my eyes at him.

"What? Anyways, are you feeling better?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, I'm feeling fine." I say. To prove my point, I get out of bed. My arms are aching, but I don't pay attention to that.

"Well then, let's go!" He tells me cheerfully. Then we leave the hospital and head towards the Hermes Cabin.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Terrible chapter. This is basically a filler, since I have no idea where I'm going with this. If you have any ideas, PLEASE review them to me. If you don't have an account, review anyways. Cheerios, and all demigodishness,**

**Awesome as Annabeth.**


End file.
